nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sacri
"So, Sacri, a little known nation that has had nearly fifty rulers in the past fifty years... You expect it to matter? Yeah right!" - Lord Kortsy - King of Linkoln A nation of The Periphery that was a newcomer to the wars before War, Love and Lost. The land (which itself is named Sacri) was previously a constant state of war. Eventually, the mercenary army of Lord Hak Orwe and his General, Bal Moran. Leaders and Heroes Living *Lord Hak Orwe - technically king, but he shares ruler ship with his general, Bal Moran. He is politically shrewd and is quite willing to make the sacrifices necessary to ensure his goals (which are shared by his leaders and upper level minions). He has relatives in Gallia's royal family (while he cannot inherit the throne). *General Bal Moran - Leader of all the armed forces of Sacri. Despite being young, he looks much older. He, like Hak Orwe, is originally from Gallia, and has fought many under the guise of a mercenary warlord. His experiences have also deadened his emotions, leading to issues with opening up to people. He is heavily scarred by an assassination attempt that slew his wife. *The White Knight of Sacri (originally The White Knight of Anaeas) - A powerful soldier and hero. She was only made more famous by nearly slaying Tidal (they tied in battle) and later (before her wounds healed) captured in battle by Bal Moran. He was able to turn her to his cause because she was blind to how things were. She is a firm believer of justice. *Colonel Clary Horn - Bal Moran's worthy second in command. She has fought in almost as many battles as Bal Moran, and has too aged before her time. In a relationship with fellow Colonel Larin Blake. *Colonel Larin Blake - Another commander of Bal Moran's forces, he specializes in defense. He has defended thirty cities successfully, out of thirty-four. In a relationship with fellow Colonel Clary Horn, he works more towards her ease of life than any benefits he gets. Deceased *Gem Rayf (later Gem Moran) - Bal Moran's wife, she was part of a political marriage between Farth and Sacri. She is eventually able to accept that Bal Moran for what he is... then is promptly slain in an assassination attempt on Bal Moran's life. This leads to the destruction of Linkoln, as they are implicated. *Captain Ritz Zane - a powerful captain who was rising in the ranks. He was slain by The White Knight of Anaeas. His previous successes including the slaying of two of Linkoln's seven generals. Location Located in a relatively central position in the Periphery, they have territories quite close to Anaeas and Gallia. They are very near to Damas, and Linkoln. One of which, Linkoln, is quite antagonistic to them. The smaller kingdom of Farth is in a pocket between Damas and Sacri. Also, there are a small host of one castle kingdoms in areas around the edges, especially towards Linkoln. History It had not history until the wars ended. The wars ended when Bal Moran and his forces slew three hundred soldiers in battle and his men captured a thousand more. This was not the full strength on any side, but enough to convince Linkoln, a (for the Periphery) powerful kingdom to ignore the area for a while. Damas, another nation interested in the area, decided that it would be better to allow Orwe and Bal Moran control over the area than to constantly fight over it. So Damas became the first ally of Sacri, Gallia, one of The Four Great Kingdoms supported Sacri secretly from behind the scenes. After Hak Orwe and Bal Moran Notes Category:Former Country Category:The Periphery Category:War, Love and Lost